101915-IneptInterception
Amanda (GM): Mari! Long time no see! Mari H.: It has been some time, yes. Amanda (GM): How's your girlfriend. The one with the prosthetic tongue. Mari H.: Oh, stuck in an airduct, I imagine. Amanda (GM): Home sweet Home and all that. Lorrea, are you ready? Lorrea: As ready as is probably going to happen Amanda (GM): Mari, do you mind logging this for the wiki? Mari H.: Sure, no problem! Amanda (GM): Very well. Let's begin. Lorrea, you know if the Courier is going towards the Sea, and passing by Carayx's hive, they are most likely coming down from the mountains through the forest. It is here you have decided to encounter them, long before any telescopes or observational equipment Carayx might have can pick them up. Go ahead and roll Notice. The way you roll in FATE is 4df+rank+bonuses Lorrea: 2 Amanda (GM): you have a 2 in Notice? Lorrea: Yes Amanda (GM): Okay so you'd write ./roll 4df+2 ignore the . Lorrea: rolling 4df+2 ( 0 0 + + ) +2 = 4 Amanda (GM): Very good! A 4. As you sit in the early morning silence, you hear rustling from the bushes behind you, and laobred breathing. labored* Suddenly, an older troll, probably almost ten sweeps, comes rushing out of the bushes, clad in black shorts and a loose black tank top. The Mailgirl clutches her package tighter to her chest, hopping over a small stream and continuing to make her way through the forest. Lorrea is going to GIVE CHASE. She offers no words. She also isn't wearing her cape, because while there is a PLACE for flashy red attire, it isn't while trying to hunt someone down in a forest. She evidently doesn't view her shoes as flashy red attire. Lorrea: Athletics? The Mailgirl: Now you both will roll athletics, for Initiative. rolling 4df+5 ( 0 + + + ) +5 = 8 Lorrea: Haha fuck rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 - - ) +2 = -1 Amanda (GM): The Mailgirl spends her turn rushing through the forest. Lorrea: Lorrea does a much poorer job of rushing through the forest. There are probably a few glancing blows with trees and branches and honestly it's probably a massive mess. But she STILL GIVES CHASE. The Mailgirl glances behind her and spots Lorrea GIVING CHASE. She stops, and turns to face her. "This is official business. You need to go back to your Hive." Lorrea draws to a stop, squaring her shoulders. It takes her a moment, before she manages words. Lorrea: "ᴺᵒ," "I don't." "You need to give me the delliverry." The Mailgirl rolls her eyes. "Fuck off back to your recuperacoon, grub." Lorrea now has her saber in-hand. "No." Lorrea: "... And I'm not a grrub." The Mailgirl captchalogues the discs, and pulls out a long black metal stick with a pair of tiny tines on the end. She presses a button on the handle, and electricity arcs between the tines. "Come at me, Grub." The Mailgirl: rolling 4df+3 ( - - - 0 ) +3 = 0 She sucks at intimidating you Lorrea: Should I roll something against that The Mailgirl: Wil will Lorrea: rolling 4df+1 ( + 0 0 0 ) +1 = 2 The Mailgirl: You are not intimidated in any way. It's your action Lorrea is going to attempt to invoke the CONFIDENCE OF THE CAVALIER Lorrea: because that is PROBABLY NOT A HORRIBLE IDEA maybe i don't know I'm not a cop.. The Mailgirl: Okay. spend a fate point, and fillin your minor consequence slot. with something like "Extreme Headache" or a mental consequence Lorrea: 2 Fate points are left, and done. The Mailgirl lunges at Lorrea. The Mailgirl: rolling 4df+4 ( 0 + 0 + ) +4 = 6 That's an attack You can roll strife to parry it with your Saber or athletics to dodge Lorrea: rolling 4df+4+2 Parry? ( 0 - + + ) +4+2 = 7 The Mailgirl: You manage to catch the cattleprod with your saber, and you get a boost against her for your next attack. Your turn Lorrea SLASHES at the mailgirl's legs Lorrea: NO IT ISN'T BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL SHE CAN REACH THAT IS A FALSE STATEMENT rolling 4df+4+2 Plus whatever the bonus is ( + 0 - - ) +4+2 = 5 The Mailgirl: She uses Athletics to Dodge rolling 4df+5 ( + 0 0 + ) +5 = 7 The bonus from a boost is +2. So you tied In FATE, ties go to the attacker, but in combat, a tie merely gives you a boost. So you have a boost to your next attack against her. Lorrea: Okay. The Mailgirl pulls out a second cattleprod and uses WHIRLING DERVISH. The Mailgirl: She attacks 4 times. rolling 4df+2 ( - 0 - - ) +2 = -1 rolling 4df+2 ( - - 0 + ) +2 = 1 rolling 4df+2 ( 0 - 0 + ) +2 = 2 rolling 4df+2 ( - + + - ) +2 = 2 Okay, you need to roll against all 4 of those. Lorrea: One roll, or four The Mailgirl: 4 Lorrea: rolling 4df+4+2 ( + - - + ) +4+2 = 6 rolling 4df+4+2 ( + - + 0 ) +4+2 = 7 rolling 4df+4+2 ( 0 0 + + ) +4+2 = 8 rolling 4df+4+2 ( + 0 + - ) +4+2 = 7 The Mailgirl: You parry the cattleprods out of her hands. Since you got so much higher, you SUCCEEDED WITH STYLE Lorrea is going to follow her FLURRY OF PARRIES with a STAB AT THE TROLL'S CHEST. Lorrea: rolling 4df+4+2+2 ( + + 0 + ) +4+2+2 = 11 The Mailgirl: rolling 4df+5 ( + - - + ) +5 = 5 You plunge your saber into her chest triumphantly. However, sparks fly out of her chest. And she gives you a rictus grin, even as her eyes flicker off. The Engineer drops down out of the trees behind you. "That was unexpected." Lorrea tries to pull the sword from the sparking troll(?)'s chest. And whether that works or not, she's going to TURN AROUND. Lorrea: "I'm not a grrub!" The Engineer makes a clucking sound, and steps from the shadows. This troll is much older, and wears the uniform of someone from the Imperial Fleet, with fine silver embroidery in place of the markings to designate his hemocaste. He is exceptionally tall, with sharp horns sweeping back past either side of his long hair. "You have destroyed my plaything, child. Are you volunteering to take her place?" Lorrea takes a glance to see if the DISKS were uncaptchalogued when the not-troll died, quickly. Her gaze only moves from the older troll for a moment. "I vollunteerr for NOTHING." She takes a half-step back, from the troll. The Engineer: He smirks. "Why are you out here in the woods, child? Shouldn't you be in the caverns, tending to the Mother Grubs?" Lorrea: "My Motherr Grrub lleft the caverrns but that's NONE OF YOURR BUSINESS." The Engineer twitches his eyebrow, and a monocle unfolds from the apparatus clipped over his ear and moves in front of his eye. You can see glowing marks flickering quickly over it. "Lorrea. Your name is Lorrea. Lorrea, Why are you in the woods? Does your Moirail know you're here?" Lorrea IGNORES the questions. "Give me the disks." The Engineer laughs. "You are no fun. No wonder you don't have a matesprit. Not even willing to give me a little entertainment before I kill you?" Lorrea 's saber-free hand twitches. Her eyes narrow. "You're going to die, soon. Maybe not by MY hand. Maybe not by ANYONE'S. But forr the sake of the WORRLLD, I have to TRRY." Lorrea is going to attack. The Engineer: Roll your strife then. Lorrea: rolling 4df+4+2 ( 0 + 0 + ) +4+2 = 8 Lorrea is also going to invoke her TRUE HERO Aspect. The Engineer: okay, that costs another fate point bringing your total to 10 :) rolling 4df+8 ( + 0 + 0 ) +8 = 10 The Engineer lifts his arm, and a forcefield springs to life between his arm and your saber, stopping it dead. "Nice try." Since it's a tie you have a boost on him. The Engineer: He will attack. rolling 4df+8 ( - 0 0 0 ) +8 = 7 Lorrea: rolling 4df+4+2 ( + + + + ) +4+2 = 10 The Engineer: You easily knock his claws away from you. Lorrea: Lorrea is going to try to ATTACK! Shocking. rolling 4df+4+2+2 ( + + + 0 ) +4+2+2 = 11 The Engineer: He grins, and your saber bites into his shoulder. "Good. Yes. More of that." You have done 11 damage. Lorrea: "JUST LLET ME HAVE THEM," The Engineer: He will hold his next action. Go ahead Lorrea. Lorrea: Lorrea attacks. Again. rolling 4df+4+2 ( - - - - ) +4+2 = 2 Barely The Engineer: He laughs as she barely brushes the front of his chest with the Saber. "Is this a fight, or are you looking for a kismesis?" He holds his action Lorrea: "PLLEASE." rolling 4df+4+2 ( 0 + - - ) +4+2 = 5 The Engineer: He smiles as her saber scrapes along his forearm, opening it to the bone. He spends his turn pressing something on his side, under his coat, and the flesh begins to knit together, but not before Lorrea gets a glimpse of his bright, candy-red blood. "Please what, Lorrea? Would you like me to hurt you?" He purrs. Lorrea: "LLET ME. SAVE THE WORRLLD." rolling 4df+4+2 ( 0 - + - ) +4+2 = 5 The Engineer: He laughs. "No." He's going to use his Stunt: BEST SERVED COLD. He takes all the damage that he has taken since his last attack,and adds it to his strife roll rolling 4df+8+23 ( 0 0 - + ) +8+23 = 31 How will you avoid, Lorrea? Lorrea: She is going to parry. Or, Try. rolling 4df+4+2 ( - - 0 0 ) +4+2 = 4 The Engineer: Okay Lorrea, that still leaves you with 27 damage to mitigate And unless i miss my guess that is enough to kill Lorrea. Thankfully, in FATE running out of HP doesnt' mean you die You can either concede, and then determine what happens to your character, or, if you are "knocked out" the enemy gets to decide what happens. Lorrea: But I can't concede now, due to the damage already being rolled, right? The Engineer: No, you can choose to concede at any point, but the GM has final say over if what you want to happen to your character is "severe" enough. Lorrea: Then she will concede. The Engineer: Okay. What do you see happening to Lorrea from this? Lorrea: What was the nature of the attack, claws? The Engineer: yes Lorrea: Well She's obviously not getting the disks I don't know what the Engineer wants from this beyond that not happening The Engineer: He will just leave her for dead. So we could rule "Unconscious, bleeding out on the ground." If you like. Lorrea: Okay. The Engineer: okay. We'll end this here. Thanks everyone for coming out! We'll return here again when The Engineer and his Mailgirl reach Carayx's hive. Category:Sessions Category:Lorrea